Highschool El Clan Mugetsu
by romerolaguado
Summary: Fue un fiero guerrero en su mundo, has luchado con todas tus fuerzas pero al final no fue suficiente para ti. Habéis partido antes siquiera ver lo que tus proezas dieron frutos para la formación de una autentica paz. Tu, aquel desafiaste seres que te superaban en creces en poder. Conseguiste la victoria, sabiendo que tu existencia dejaría este plano hacia otro.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Era un hermoso lugar donde las almas de los difuntos terrenales, mejor conocidos como humanos, pasaban a una nueva vida donde algunas veces eran ayudados por ciertas entidades sobrenaturales en ciertos kimonos de color oscuro, acompañados de una curiosa katana que cambiaban su apariencia acorde a la voluntad de su propietario; distinto como sería de una parca, siervos leales al dios griego del inframundo conocido por el nombre de Hades, e indistintamente si era muy malo o muy bueno en su vida pasada no irían a ningún lugar semejante a "Los cielos" de la religión cristiana ni al otro lugar conocido con el nombre de "Infierno". Simplemente, aunque muy cruel, no irían a tener una vida agradable y pacifica sino que, volverían a empezar en otra sociedad atrapada en el Período Edo (Uno de los períodos que ha tenido Japón en su historia) en un sector sin ley que hace tiempo dejo serlo con la caída de un lugar geográfico muy importante en esa tierra de limites desconocidos.

Ya no se recuerda aquel prestigioso lugar donde las leyendas de inusuales guerreros, capaces de cambiar el destino de las almas de forma inimaginable, debatieron y lucharon hasta arrasar todas sus magníficas construcciones e historia. Afortunadamente, los pocos sobrevivientes que vivieron para contarlo escribieron libros de lo poco que alcanzaban recordar; por lo que al menos fue una fortuna tener indicios del orgulloso nombre de lo más cercano a una deidad que vivió por corto tiempo cuando tiempos de crisis emergían en el hogar de los Shinigamis.

Lucho, lucho y lucho hasta romper sus propias limitaciones sin importar que más tarde, eso provocaría su desaparición.

Esa es la historia que todo Rokungai sabe de memoria, aun si está impresa se puede escuchar de ella en las calles. Si, el ascenso y desaparición que estuvo a la par de quienes osaban levantar las espadas hacia el frágil equilibrio que el Rey Alma daba a toda la existencia. Esa era la odisea de un mortal que atrajo una gran oscuridad para tapar los ojos de quienes no podían soportar la desesperación, su nombre era Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Apenas será mi primer Fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado. Por cierto, aun todavía soy nuevo en publicar en este formato. Pensaba que tenía que agregarle etiquetas tales como los personajes que voy a utilizar y los OCs propios que vaya agregar. Espero que puedan criticarme sin sentirme tan mal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Debo aclarar primero que no soy dueño legítimo de Bleach ni Highs School DxD. Simplemente esta historia está hecha para entretener sin ánimos de lucros.**

**Por cierto, Issei no será un pervertido pero tendrá sus inyecciones de situaciones comprometedoras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Mucho antes que se desatara la gran guerra entre ángeles y demonios, mucho antes de la dolorosa perdida de sus emblemáticos lideres por ambos bandos. Cuando el Infierno todavía conservaba intacto las 72 familias demoniacas pura sangre, y aun llegaban nuevos demonios en su mundo que consistía una extensa área geográfica aun sin explorar, no porque los demonios no tenían el sentimiento de la curiosidad sino que estaban más empeñados por la carrera bélica en la que sus dirigentes tenían contra el cielo y demás seres mitológicos que actuaban si algún demonio pisaba su territorio, lo cual no era ningún problema ya que a muchos disfrutaba la guerra para dejar salir una tétrica emoción oscura al despedazar sus enemigos. Hubo un pequeño grupo de demonios que aprovecharon esa oportunidad para explorar las dimensiones de su tierra natal y reunir información al alto mando del Infierno; tal información consistía en el estudio de tierra así como su fauna y flora, además que dicha investigación fue tratada con un gran respeto por sus hallazgos y logros. Tristemente, pero claro la intención que mostraban algunos seres, fueron usados para dar un empuje que levanto enormemente la moral a las legiones infernales contra sus eternos enemigos: los ángeles, creaciones hechas de la mano del Dios de la Biblia que consistía en seres hermosos con aura divina con forma humanoide.

El resto de la historia está más que contada en el mundo terrenal y en todas facciones del mundo sobrenatural, pero, lo que algunos no saben fue un hallazgo que dejo pasmado a los demonios que se encontraron mientras exploraba los límites del Infierno, un secreto que se encargaría de guardarlo celosamente a todo el mundo, inclusive hasta los mismísimos cuatro demonios: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan y Asmodeus.

* * *

Hiroshima, Japón.

5 de Agosto de 1945.

Los días de guerra que inundaban por todo el globo terráqueo estaban por dar fin el derramamiento de sangre innecesario en la vida de los mortales, todo debido a la ambición de ideales extremistas. Cabe aclarar que es absurdo llamar este evento trágico, en la que innumerables vidas se desvanecieron prematuramente y aun en el futuro cercano seguirá resonando en la población venidera, con el nombre de Segunda Guerra Mundial. ¿Es qué todos los países participaron en ella?

No, no fue así. ¿O me equivoco?

En fin, no soy quien para escribir lo que algunos desean agregar u omitir como recordatorio en la historia de la humanidad. De por sí no soy humano, soy un demonio. ¡Un demonio de pura sangre!, por Kami como si fuera la gran cosa. Lástima que estos "humanos" se lo toman muy personal, no es que no me agrada su fervorosa devoción a sus creencias, al contrario lo respeto; es solo que, me saca de quicio como algunas personas se aprovechan de la inocencia de los demás para sus propios fines. Ese mismo acto que se ha repetido una y otra vez a lo largo de los años, inclusive dichosa práctica estaba presente mucho antes de la época en la que vino el hijo de Dios. No pude verlo ni cuando nació ni cuando pereció, pero esa noble alma acepto asumir la forma antropomorfa terrenal con el fin de mostrarles a su generación que aun todavía podían superarse.

Ya qué no puedo esperar más de esta humanidad, podría mostrarles a todos y cada uno de sus dirigentes sus pecados y escribirles una extensa pero tediosa lista de sus fechorías. Pero, nada se resolvería. ¡Peor aún, agravaría la situación y solo habrá desconfianza!

Sin duda, eso es lo que menos desearía.

Ahora, en este momento me encuentro cerca de Hiroshima. Si lo que una buena amiga mía me dijo es cierto, caso que es improbable de no acertar después de numerosas pruebas y con resultados que estimaron en apodarla con el nombre de "Lengua profética", mañana en algún punto del día pasara una especie de avión enemigo por parte de Estados Unidos donde desencadenaran la perdición de vidas inocentes a extinguirse junta con la derrota del país de la tierra del Sol naciente.

Por lo general no me llama la atención de involucrarme en la vida de los seres humanos, ya he tenido suficientes guerras para involucrarme en una que no tenga el visto bueno de los actuales cuatros maous. Pero, esta es una excepción.

\- Ya llegamos al destino deseado mi rey. - Habla un joven de cabello negro alborotado, con ojos color ámbar claro, con la vestimenta típica de un civil de aquella época para no levantar sospechas.

\- Ya te lo dicho Osamu, no me agrada que me llames así. Prefiero que, mientras estemos fuera de vista, de ciertos seres y sobretodo de personas que no nos conocen. Me trates como uno cualquiera. - Responde un adulto joven que se encuentra en sus veinte años, con un pelo largo color naranja en punta, obviamente con la misma vestimenta de su acompañante.

\- Pero… - dice Osamu incomodo con el trato que pide su rey.

\- Osamu, ¿Vas negar la solicitud que amablemente te pido mientras no estoy trabajando? - Comenta fríamente el peli naranja con una sonrisa perfectamente disimulada mientras un ambiente de muerte venidera toma por sorpresa a su putrefacto amiguito.

\- ¡N-no, no hay problema mi ree… digo Ichigo sama! - Declara finalmente con dificultad mientras evidencia en su rostro sin darse cuenta, los conflictos que sufre internamente por las normas y etiquetas que debe asumir el joven peli negro, desde el momento en que decidió formar parte de la nobleza de Ichigo.

\- ¿Ves? - Dice alegremente – No fue tan difícil. Solo debes ser tú mismo, no me gusta vivir en modo "noble" todo el tiempo. Es muy estresante, aun cuando eso nos beneficia. - Resopla eso último con desgano. Sin duda la sociedad demoniaca por más que ha experimentado tiempo de crisis, sus tradiciones no tienen un mínimo de cambios para adaptarse a la época a la que precede actualmente.

\- Hmmm…- Se detiene pensativo antes de retomar su marcha.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Pregunta Ichigo a su fiel compañero que tercamente desobedeció quedarse con el resto de su nobleza, por el hecho que era su deber el protegerme.

\- Sigo pensando que aquella "Kitsune" no debería estar aquí. - Dice Osamu apuntando con su dedo índice izquierdo hacia un árbol.

En ese preciso momento salió una joven adolescente, a simple vista cualquiera diría que tiene 16 años, esta niña llevaba un kimono tradicional muy hermoso como si fuera de la nobleza, sus ojos son de color amarillos, un pelo largo de color rosado terminado en su cintura.

\- ¡Oooh! - Exclama la adolescente mientras sostiene un abanico que tapa su boca, de quien sabe dónde lo saco, con imágenes de unos zorros – Como siempre Kurobashi, a pesar de ser el más perceptivo y de los más jóvenes siervos de mi amado rey. Te has tardado en notar mi presencia, ¡cuando Ichigo sama lo noto antes de partir! - Exclamo en burla la peli rosada mientras Osamu hervía en ira por la acción tan despreocupada de la joven por herir su orgullo de siervo.

Si no fuera poco, para colmo de Osamu, la niña kitsune sujeto uno de los brazos de Ichigo con tanta naturalidad mientras aparecían una bellamente exóticas orejas de zorro, a su vez que emergían debajo de su kimono unas nueve colas esponjosas que rodeaban al adulto con piel de melocotón mientras, debajo de sus ojos marrones se sonrojaba sus cachetes.

\- ¡¿P-pero qué?! - exclama angustiado Kurobashi por la penosa situación de su rey - ¡Sabes muy bien que nuestro rey es demasiado tímido a un contacto femenino, independientemente de la raza que pertenezca! - habla ahora un malhumorado siervo que no perdonara quien osa manchar la imagen de su señoría.

\- Pero es tan lindo cuando logro quitar esa seriedad de mí Ichigo. ¡Fufufu! - Responde la joven adolescente como si fuera una victoria abrazar a su majestad.

\- ¡Pero seras, Kokoro! - grita con enojo el nombre de la traviesa kitsune, evidenciándose una vena a punto de estallar en el rostro del peli negro.

Y así, siguieron un buen rato en pleito con quejas y burlas sin parar, es una fortuna que su rey preparó un hechizo que los hacía imperceptibles si llegase pasar un individuo no afiliado al uso de la magia. Pero también lamentaba que casi siempre utilizaba su poder para evitar que estos dos estuvieran en problemas.

\- ¡Bueno, vasta los dos! - habla mientras se recupera del espacio personal perdido – ¡Dejen de actuar como unos críos como si estuviesen interpretando una obra de alguna pareja conflictiva¡ No olviden, que deseo evitar llamar la atención y con ustedes eso no sucederá si aún no son capaces de resolver sus diferencias. Entonces, acto seguido regresen de donde vinieron. - crítica el comportamiento inapropiado en ambos siervos.

Esto, evidentemente fue demasiado efectivo. No por nada es él Rey, como tal, debe manejar el estado de ánimo entre su nobleza. Por lo menos, ellos entendieron el mensaje con rapidez.

-Por mí no hay problema. Si eso es lo que deseas I-chi-go. – dice alegremente Kokoro mientras oculta tanto sus orejas como sus colas. Dejando que el peli naranja se relaje la tensión al recuperar su espacio íntimo.

\- ¡Hmm! – se resigna en proseguir la discusión – Esta bien, como tu peón prometo no causarte más problemas, hasta que termínenos nuestro negocio. Solo espero que esta "reina" no forme un alboroto en la población. - comenta eso último en voz baja, sabiendo que tanto Kokoro e Ichigo alcanzaron escucharlo.

La reina, en vez de reclamarle tal insinuación, decide cerrar su abanico para concentrarse en el paisaje de una de las ciudades claves para el Imperio de Japón. Sin duda, si la Los Aliados logran asestar un golpe contunde en este terreno importante para el sector financiero. La caída de Japón está asegurada. Claro que el resultado de esta guerra no afecta tanto para el estilo de vida en el mundo de lo sobrenatural. Pero, por alguna extraño razón hay algo en ese lugar que la inquieta.

Dicha seriedad silenciosa de la joven kitsune Kokoro no pasa desapercibida por Osamu, él también ha notado algo anormal, si se puede decir que es eso con un sentimiento que le advierte para prepararse de lo peor.

El peli naranja sonríe al ver que sus dos siervos notaron cierta irregularidad en Hiroshima.

\- Bueno… - ambos siervos salen de sus pensamientos para centrarse en su rey – es hora de realizar nuestro deber. Los Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demoniacos esperan la mejor discreción posible, no está permitido el fracaso, no por nada somos la sombra del nuevo Infierno encargada de asegurar una paz duradera. – sonríe Ichigo sin malicia en sus palabras.

Acto seguido, proceden ingresar a la ciudad con un tiempo límite en menos de 24 horas. Lo que no saben, es que a partir de este día encontraran el último integrante que completara las piezas de ajedrez en el sequito del peli naranja.

Nobleza de Ichigo:

Reina: Kokoro la kitsune.

Torre: ambos ocupados.

Obispo: ambos ocupados.

Caballero: ambos ocupados.

Peon:

3 ocupados.

3 utilizados en Kurabashi Osamu.

2 libres.

* * *

Debo decir que me demore mucho, debido a que ya estoy a punto de comenzar nuevamente Parciales. Por lo tanto, estaré ocupado.

No dejare la historia inconclusa, todavía quiero seguir avanzando pero deseaba hacer una introducción distinta al de otros Fanfic.

Como ya se dieron cuenta, Ichigo es en parte el mismo de Bleach; en cuanto a sus poderes, bueno, eso tendrá que leer para averiguar lo que sucederá y para que entiendan la razón de que es un demonio pura sangre.

Por cierto. Debo dar gracias a los siguientes usuarios que fueron los primeros en dejar sus comentarios:

**Dantrlan:** Gracias por ser el primero en criticar. Si, sin duda quiero romper ese esquema que algunos no son capaces de emplear sus neuronas para dar una historia decente sin tanta repetición, ni algo tan obvio ni tan Overpower.

**Victor Cumbia:** Gracias por el cumplido. Aunque admito que tenía pensado otro prologo más largo y con mayor detalle, pero estoy satisfecho con lo que escribí. Hace volar mucha la imaginación. XDD…

**Velmont-Vongola:** Si y espero no perder ese factor que permita atraer más lectores.

**Santenfox:** Empleare mis propios personajes y también los de Highschool DxD. Pero, en cuanto a la trama. Estoy tratando de darle algo diferente. Si hay similitudes con el original, es para darle participación en situaciones que destacan sus personajes, algo así como su mejor momento.

Para los que se preguntan cuándo estaré actualizando, seré honesto: tratare de publicar, al menos, **una o dos capítulos por mes**. Tengo y se me presenta de vez en cuando contratiempos.


	3. Aviso

**Aviso**

Tengo una noticia que ya algunos deben darse cuenta, no puedo actualizar de una forma sutil como antes escribí en mis notas; la razón es simple, estoy en menos de este mes para terminar el semestre, trabajos acumulados se están presentando como si una lluvia de bombas perfectamente coordinados me apuntaran, para colmo mas no poder tengo que realizar unas actividades de un curso virtual "JavaScript" junto con la parcial (me llego por el correo el mensaje de este último, dando entender que todo debe entregarse antes del 15 de Mayo).

También, debí haber colocado el capítulo antes de que se acabara el mes anterior (Abril). Pero no lo hice, el motivo: me gusta entregar algo decente y con el menor número de errores ortográficos. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy muy crítico con lo que hago. Me desagrada la idea de entregar una historia a medias, mediocre y sin sentido. Tengo la intención que esta historia, por donde va hasta ahora, sea distinto a como se ha leído con otros Fanfics de la misma tengo como mínimo dos libros de la misma, junto con otras historias que posiblemente lleno de la mejor medida posible los huecos que pueden presentarse en mis dos historias una vez finalizadas. Puede que existe la posibilidad que sea antes, dependiendo sea el caso si ya algunos se mueren por saber lo que está sucediendo. ( XDDD )

Cabe destacar que tengo sorpresas para esta historia que tiene bastantes elementos en ambos animes/mangas, por no decir que un enorme repertorio de innumerables deidades que casi no se mencionan.

Bien, dicho esto. Me gustaría que algunos de mis lectores tengan la humilde alegría en ayudarme con crear nuevos personaje o nombres.

Si, ya se. Algunos se preguntaran si es que yo tengo pereza en hacerlo o porque no tengo tiempo suficiente de hacerlo yo mismo.

…

La dura verdad es que me gustaría aceptar algunas ideas, tales como nombres, raza, filiación (Facción), y descripción física de la misma.

Para colocarlo en términos simples, no me importaría ni objetaría el uso que emplearan nombres extranjeros, en serio, no tengo problemas. ¡Es más!, sería interesante colocar algunas personas extranjeras que tendrán su aparición en la historia.

Pero, he aclarar que no pueden ser Overpower ni que tengan Sacred Gears nivel Longino. Ya tengo una historia planeada, tan solo los usare para llenar la penosa incomodidad de tener personajes de rellenos simplistas. Por lo que, no debería extrañarse que lo mate antes de que tengan acción… XDDD…

Sí, soy muy cruel. Pero eso es la gracia.

Bueno, para dar por terminado este aviso les muestro como quiero que sea las fichas de dichos personajes si les interesa. Recalco, debe ser breve y conciso. Si tiene mi interés puedo tomarlo para que desempeñe una función diferente al de relleno:

**Ficha de personaje**

**Nombre:**

**Significado del nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Género:**

**Raza:**

**Facción:**

(Opcional)

**Sacred Gear:**

(Opcional)

**Descripción física:**

(Opcional)

**Historia:**

(Opcional)

Por último pero no menos importante esta la idea de conseguir buenos nombres/apellidos que puedan ser útiles de hacer clanes alusivos a los "demonios extras", o referencia a una casa que tenga una breve características de lo que los hacen llamativos a otros demonios. Si quieren, pueden también crear su propia nobleza, con el mismo formato que anteriormente explique.

Para el formato de un clan o una casa de "demonio extra", es el siguiente:

**Formato de un clan/casa "extra"**

**Nombre:**

**Significado:**

**Características distintiva de sus miembros:**

**Alianzas con otras casas:**

(Opcional)

**Historia:**

(Opcional)

Bueno eso es todo, espero recibir su ayuda en mi buzón de mensajes. Hasta que pueda arreglar mi horario de estudio, no volveré a escribir.

La única buena noticia que puedo dar, es que si termino el semestre que sería a finales de este mes (Mayo) puedo comenzar a escribir más capítulos sin tanta demora.


End file.
